fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagamine Rinto
Kagamine Rinto is the genderswap based on official Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. The "-to" is appended to create a masculine version of Rin's name. Design # Rinto's design is very similar to the original Kagamine's. He is distinguished from Kagamine Len by the hairclips and lack of short ponytail. His hair is short and a bit messier than Rin's, but doesn't have the spikes Len's hair has. The common outfit for him is a sailor shirt like Len's but with slightly longer sleeves, up to above his elbows. The ribbon from Rin's school uniform is replaced with a necktie. The difference in Len's and Rinto's neckties is that Len's necktie has a rectangular end, while RInto's has a pointed end. He has pants that are folded until a few inches below his knees. His shoes are usually either rubber shoes or closed shoes; with no socks. At times, his footwear is similar to the original Kagamine twins'. The number 02 sign is probably covered by his sleeves, so it's not visible. Personality and traits Rinto doesn't have a defined personality due to being an open source character. However, he's usually portrayed as the younger brother with a laid back mood, and never lets others know his deepest thoughts. Or he is portrayed as very childish and hyper. It's unclear what his height and weight is. But he is usually put as taller or smaller than Lenka, but taller that rin and len. Biography Rinto is possible when pitching down Rin's voice. Due to lack of info, it's unclear where he first came from. An upload on Piapro in 2008 is tagged as being Rinto, which shows the now commonly distinguishing features.Piapro: リン（男化） by yuzuaya The fact that Rin and Len have genderswaps is considered ironic to some since it is believed that the Kagamine's are mirror images of themselves, making the idea for a genderswap redundant. Voice configuration Notable media There is currently no media for this character. Additional info Relationships He's usually portrayed as the older brother of Rin, Len, but younger brother to Lenka. Sometimes, it's told that he aims for Rin as a lover, but Lenka tries to win him back. Another being just Lenka's younger sibling or twin. Which results in both suffering from the same doubt problem as Len and Rin; half of their fans see them as a couple, and the other sees them as twins. Appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :MMD models of genderswapped Kagamine's are commonly created by Western users who use the PMD Editor. ;Artwork :Search Kagamine Rinto on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Kagamine Rinto on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *No one knows who first made Rinto. *Rinto is considered a pitchloid, but sometimes has an actual voice configuration. *The names Rinta (リンタ) and Lenyo (レンヨ) has also been seen, but both are not as frequently used as Rinto. *Rinto can be confused as an older Rin, if depicted with a similar hairstyle and hair clips. * He resembles the artwork of an utaite ikasan (いかさん). Gallery Note: This is not for every fanart you see online. This is merely for reference. References External links *Nicopedia: 鏡音リントとは (カガミネリントとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 *Pixiv dictionary: 鏡音リント Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Genderswap Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin